


Movie Night

by nottoolateforthegame



Series: 31 Days of Porn 2017 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy John/little Sherlock, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Hand Job, Intergluteal Sex, Lisping Sherlock, M/M, More Like Leg Humping, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottoolateforthegame/pseuds/nottoolateforthegame
Summary: "Sherlock was practically bouncing on his bottom in excitement. Daddy only ever let him have movie night on special ‘casion. Movie night meant stayin’ up late. Movie night meant popcorn and junk food for dinner. Best of all, movie night meant cuddles with Daddy on the couch."





	1. Cover for Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Response to [ AtlinMerrick’s ](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com/post/159721211399/porn-challenge-2017-any-fandom-any-length-of)  
> [ 31 Days of Porn Challenge ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/31_Days_of_Porn_Challenge_2017). This is for #14-Ageplay.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sherlock, love, come here.”

Sherlock looked up from where he sat on the floor, piecing together molecule chains from the kit Daddy had bought him for his birthday. Daddy was smiling gentle at him, and his voice had been quiet happy.

Sherlock stood up and walked over to Daddy, who was sitting in his chair, and gave him a big smile.

“Yeth, Daddy?”

Daddy smiled at him with his mouth and his eyes and reached out to take his hand, giving it a little tug. Sherlock sat on the floor by Daddy's leg and tilted his head way back to look at him.

“You’ve been such a good boy today.”

Sherlock felt happiness spread warm across his face and chest, and swirl around his tummy. He had tried real hard to be so good today, and Daddy had noticed. He smiled big at Daddy again.

“I’m thinking such good behavior deserves a reward.”

Sherlocks eyes grew wide and he sat up a bit straighter.

“I think we should have a movie night.”

“Really Daddy?!”

Sherlock was practically bouncing on his bottom in excitement. Daddy only ever let him have movie night on special ‘casion. Movie night meant stayin’ up late. Movie night meant popcorn and junk food for dinner. Best of all, movie night meant cuddles with Daddy on the couch.

“Really. But first-”

Sherlock slouched down again, face ready to pout. Daddy chuckled.

“First we need to clean up our mess. Then we need to get pajamas on and _then_ we need to get some blankets and pillows-”

“And Mr. B!”

“And Mr. B. Then you can pick a movie.”

Sherlock jumped up and ran to his atoms set. Fast as he could, he scooped up the pieces, dumping them in their basket. He carried the basket in his arms as he moved to the bookcase on his knees, then shoved it on the bottom shelf where it belonged.

He jumped up again and hurried down the hall, progress slowed by his attempt to pull his shirt off as he walked. He had to pause for a second as the shirt got stuck, and he heard Daddy chuckle behind him. He didn’t even stop to shoot Daddy a mad look for laughing at him. He was in too much of a hurry.

In minutes, Sherlock was at the couch, dumping Mr. B and his pillow on it and looking down the hall where Daddy was walking with an armful of bedding.

“I can make the popcorn, Daddy!” he shouted excitedly, wanting to help and hurry in equal portions.

“Hold on, love. Daddy has a special surprise for tonight.”

Sherlock stopped in his tracks halfway across the sitting room. He turned to watch Daddy, looking for clues about what the surprise could be. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

“Yoo-hoo! John, dear, I know you said you’d come carry everything up, but I heard this one running about getting ready and realized you were about to start your movie night. So I figured I’d just bring these up real quick before I head out to Edna’s for Bingo night.”

Daddy rushed to take everything from Nana, who was carrying a tray of ice cream sundaes!

“Oh, Daddy! Daddy this is the bethdest night ever! Thank you, Daddy! Thank you, Nana!”

Sherlock rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Nana, giving her a big squeeze that elicited breathless laughter.

“Oh, you sweet boy. You deserve to be spoiled a bit every now and then. I’m so happy you have your Daddy around to take such good care of you.”

Sherlock beamed at his Daddy, who was setting the tray on the table in front of the couch.

“Me too.” he leaned forward conspiratorially. “Even if he maketh me brush my teeth and go to bed too thoon”

Nana laughed and ruffled his hair, then said goodbye to Daddy and left.

Daddy let Sherlock choose a movie, and didn’t even say anything about it being such a grown up movie.

Sherlock wasn’t allowed to sit in Daddy’s lap while he ate his ice cream, so he hurried up to finish it, even though it was his favorite-vanilla ice cream with real strawberries and whipped cream on top. He sat real close next to Daddy while he ate, though, close enough that he could rest his head on Daddy’s shoulder while he watched the movie.

As soon as Sherlock finished his ice cream, Daddy set his own on the coffee table.

“All finished?”

Sherlock smiled at Daddy and nodded. It was time for his favorite part of movie night.

Daddy patted his lap, and Sherlock clambered up, settling facing forward, back to Daddy’s chest. He sighed happily as Daddy hummed and nudged the side of Sherlock's head with his own, adjusting so they could both see the t.v. Sherlock felt warmth spread through his whole body. He was having movie night, sitting on Daddy’s lap, and they were watching his favorite grown up movie. Daddy had told him these movies were only ‘lowed to be watched with Daddy, because they were too grown up for Sherlock to watch alone.

On the screen, two men were kissing, with tongues and everything. One man was naked, and Sherlock could see his penis was hard. The other man started kissing him all over, and then he put the other man’s penis in his mouth.

Sherlock’s breathing sped up a bit. His tummy felt funny, and his own penis was getting hard and leaking some of that drippy stuff. Daddy was running a hand up and down Sherlock’s thigh, and he half hoped and half feared that Daddy would accidentally touch his penis and see how hard it was.

Sherlock squirmed in Daddy’s lap, sitting forward a bit. He bit his lip as tingles shot up his body when his penis rubbed on Daddy’s leg. He froze in place, but Daddy hadn’t noticed. He ‘sperimented a little, risking being caught, but unable to help rocking on Daddy’s leg, grinding his hard penis against Daddy’s firm thigh. Soon he was focused entirely to the pleasurable sensations-the sounds of the men on the t.v. filling his ears and the smell of Daddy filling his nose, the hot achy feeling that between his legs and in his tummy as he carefully rubbed on Daddy’s leg.

“Sherlock?”

Daddy’s voice made Sherlock jump. He froze in place, face turning scarlet. He was suddenly aware of how fast and hard his breath was, and tried hard to make it normal.

“Sherlock. Is the movie making you feel a little naughty?”

Daddy’s voice was a low, pleased rumble. It slid across Sherlock’s spine and sent new tingles bursting towards his groin. He whimpered.

“It's okay, love. Daddy’s feeling a bit naughty, too, see?”

Daddy pulled Sherlock back against his body, pressing something hard and hot against Sherlock’s bottom.

“Do you want Daddy to help you get rid of the naughty feelings, to make it better?”

Daddy was whispering deep in Sherlock’s ear now, and he whimpered again, nodding his head and falling back against Daddy completely, legs splaying wide. He looked down his body and saw his penis sticking his pajamas out, a wet spot over the end.

Daddy slid a hand up Sherlock’s thigh, then rubbed a gentle circle where his leg met his body. And then Daddy slipped his hand into Sherlock’s pajamas.

“Oh, no pants, hmmm?”

Sherlock shook his head, face heating even more.

“Daddy’s not wearing pants, either.”

Sherlock knew this-he could feel Daddy’s hard cock pressing against him through their pajamas, free of encumberment except the soft pajamas.

“Lift your hips, love.”

Sherlock complied, and Daddy slid his pajamas down to his knees, leaving Sherlock exposed to the night air. He shivered a bit, and Daddy pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. Then one of Daddy’s hands was under Sherlock, and suddenly Daddy’s big cock was pressed against Sherlock’s backside, skin to skin. Daddy must be leaking, too, because his penis felt wet against Sherlock’s behind. Daddy used both hands to settle Sherlock back against him, snugging his penis between Sherlock’s cheeks.

“All right, love. I want you to touch yourself for me. Can you do that? Can you show Daddy how good it feels to be a little naughty?”

Sherlock nodded an enthusiastic yes and reached for his penis with his right hand, his left clenching in the fabric of Daddy’s pajamas, which were still mostly on him.

Sherlock began to stroke himself, just the way Daddy had taught him. Soon he was whimpering and calling Daddy’s name, head tossing side to side as the naughty tingly feeling took charge of his body. Daddy was rubbing his own cock between Sherlock’s cheeks, sliding up and down as Sherlock fucked up into his own fist. Daddy’s hands held Sherlock’s hips, keeping him from moving too far from Daddy’s lap, and his mouth was sucking wet and hard on Sherlock’s neck.

Daddy stopped sucking on his neck, and his hot, wet breath was in Sherlock’s ear.

“That's it, sweetheart. You're doing so good for Daddy. Go on gorgeous, let all the naughty out.”

Sherlock’s hips stuttered, and then his whole body shuddered as the tingle feeling crashed all through him, taking his breath away and making him arch in Daddy’s lap as he spilled hot white liquid all over his hand.

Daddy was murmuring in his ear and running his hands all over Sherlock. His whole body was relaxed, and his mind felt sleepy fuzzy. He realized Daddy's cock was still hard under him and squirmed around.

“Daddy, you need to let your naughty out, too.” he said, reaching down to wrap his hand around Daddy’s long, thick penis.

Daddy groaned and stared at where the head of his penis poked out of Sherlock's hand rhythmically. Soon Daddy squirted hot and wet on both of them, and he felt another rush of pleasure in his chest, this time sweet and soft.

Now that Daddy was finished, Sherlock couldn't fight the sleepiness anymore. He cuddled up to Daddy's chest with a contented sigh, reached over to grab Mr. B and cuddle him close, and drifted off.

John pressed a kiss to Sherlock's curls. They would need to clean up and head to bed. But for now, he wrapped his arms around the sleeping detective, his chest filled with love and gratitude. They rarely got to play like this, but when they did, this was his favorite part. Holding Sherlock, soft, vulnerable and secure in his love. He let his eyes close and held the slumbering man close, deciding bed could wait. Right now, he was going to cuddle his little boy in his lap for as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://nottoolateforthegame.tumblr.com/)


End file.
